Innocent
by CheonsaKyu
Summary: "Tenanglah, kau tidak bersalah."/Aku bungkam, menerima dalam diam. Menerima bahwa aku berbeda dari semua orang. Benar. Aku tidak bersalah.


**Character:** Izuku Midoriya, Shouto Todoroki.

 **Disc:** My Hero Academia beserta semua karakternya adalah milik Om Kouhei Horikoshi, yang saya punya hanya FF-nya.

 **Warning:** Alur cepat, Typo, AU, OOC, Izuku's POV.

* * *

Biarkan aku menyebutnya Todoroki. Tidak perlu kukotori halaman ini dengan nama seseorang yang cukup sering dihina oleh sesamanya—sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan. Orang buangan dari semua orang buangan yang paling ditelantarkan! Bagi dunia tidakkah akan lebih baik jika ia mati saja selamanya? Atau setidaknya, akan lebih baik jika ia tak pernah ada.

Seseorang yang kini membuatku cukup bingung untuk memulai, bagaimana aku harus menuliskan satu-dua kata di lembar kosong ini?

Seandainya bisa, aku tidak akan membubuhkan catatan ini dengan tahun-tahun terakhirku yang penuh akan hal-hal yang teramat buruk. Aku bahkan tidak ingat bagaimana dan kapan tepatnya semua ini bermula. Entah bagaimana ingatanku menjadi begitu tumpul—samar.

Baiklah, dari mana sebaiknya aku memulai?

Shouto Todoroki hanyalah satu dari sekian banyak siswa yang ada dalam ruang kelas tempatku berada. Seorang anak yang tidak begitu menonjol—meski baik penampilan maupun akademisnya termasuk di atas rata-rata. Ia tidak membaur. Contoh paling sempurna dari tipikal yang keberadaannya begitu transparan dalam sebuah komunitas yang kami sebut sebagai kelas.

Sebenarnya tak ada yang salah dengan itu. Manusia sebagai makhluk yang didoktrin perihal betapa pentingnya lingkungan sosial bahkan sejak ia belum bisa mengingat, sesuatu yang disebut toleransi tentulah sebuah hal yang wajar—perbedaan adalah sesuatu yang lumrah.

Todoroki-kun berbeda, itu adalah hal yang lumrah. Seharusnya tak ada yang salah dengan itu.

Seharusnya.

Sebagai seseorang yang eksistensinya tidak terasa, tidak banyak yang memperhatikan tingkah laku Todoroki-kun selama dia berada di tengah-tengah kami. Tidak bisa kukatakan di tengah juga karena sesungguhnya ia duduk di sudut belakang, sendirian, luput dari pandangan siapa pun. Mungkin di antara sekian banyak orang, hanya aku satu-satunya yang begitu kurang kerjaan hingga mengamati gerak-geriknya. Ditambah posisi dudukku yang memang berada tepat di sebelahnya membuatku dapat lebih mudah melakukan semua pengamatanku. Entahlah, ada sesuatu dari anak itu yang menarik perhatianku.

Aku nyaris tidak pernah melihatnya berbicara, atau diajak bicara oleh siapa pun. Meski begitu, ia cukup banyak berbicara. Bukan dengan kami, tetapi dengan sebuah boneka usang yang selalu ia bawa meski aku yakin sekali anak-anak seumuran kami sudah tak lagi bermain dengan boneka. Terlebih, dia seorang anak laki-laki. Todoroki-kun tampak bahagia berbicara dengan boneka itu—dan tampak aneh melihat ia begitu bahagia dengan dunianya sendiri.

Aku tidak pernah melihatnya menghabiskan jam istirahat dengan siapa pun, aku bahkan tidak pernah melihat ia makan bekal seperti yang dilakukan anak-anak lain. Ia hanya duduk selama jam istirahat, mencorat-coret entah apa di atas buku catatannya, atau berbicara dengan boneka anehnya. Sungguh, dia anak yang aneh. Meski agak jahat, sesungguhnya tidak mengherankan bagiku jika ia begitu dikucilkan seperti ini. Terkadang aku pun bertanya-tanya; apakah dia waras?

Entahlah, sejujurnya aku tak begitu mengerti. Kami tidak berasal dari kelas yang sama sebelumnya sehingga aku tak tahu begitu banyak hal tentang anak itu. Beberapa teman yang kutanyai perihal Todoroki-kun pun kebanyakan hanya menanggapi pertanyaanku dengan dahi yang berkerut.

Alih-alih menarik langkah mundur, hal itu justru semakin menarik rasa ingin tahuku pada sosok Shouto Todoroki—ia benar-benar mengambil seluruh atensiku kala itu. Meski begitu, nyatanya aku tidak punya cukup nyali untuk berbicara dengan Todoroki-kun. Jelas sekali terlihat bahwa ia menghindari kontak dengan semua hal yang ada di sekitarnya, hingga kadang terbesit pemikiran konyol di otakku bahwa ia mungkin mengirup udara yang berbeda dengan yang kuhirup. Atau mungkin ia semacam makhluk di dimensi yang berbeda dari kami—para manusia, dan tersesat di antara kami karena sebuah distraksi.

Sepertinya aku harus mengurangi kegemaranku untuk membaca novel-novel fantasi.

Hari itu—yang entah mengapa aku tidak bisa mengingat kapan jelasnya—untuk pertama kalinya Todoroki-kun mengajakku berbicara lebih dulu. Hal itu terjadi di pagi hari, ketika pekerjaan rumahku dipinjam oleh beberapa orang teman sekelas yang tak bisa kuingat namanya—aku tak begitu mengenal mereka.

Untuk kali pertama, aku mendengar dengan jelas suara seorang Shouto Todoroki. Suara yang biasanya hanya kudengarkan samar-samar ketika ia berbicara dengan si boneka aneh, kini suara itu tertuju padaku. Menyapa dengan sebuah kalimat yang seketika membuatku melempar tatapan bingung, dan setitik rasa takut juga kurasa?

Aku mendengar jelas ia mengatakan, "Tidakkah kau membencinya?" meskipun aku sama sekali tak bisa memahami apa maksud ucapan Todoroki-kun saat itu. Aku tak bisa melepas pandangan dari sepasang mata yang menatapku lurus, seulas senyum dingin di wajah yang biasanya tak berekspresi membuatku kehilangan segala hal tentang bagaimana sebaiknya aku bersikap dan menanggapi. Untuk sesaat, aku bahkan tak percaya bahwa ia baru saja berbicara padaku sehingga mungkin tanpa kusadari, aku memasang wajah seperti orang dungu.

"Meminjamkan pekerjaan rumahmu pada mereka, bukankah kau tidak menyukainya? Midoriya?" Ia mengulangi pertanyaannya dengan kalimat yang sekiranya dapat kumengerti.

Segera aku mengangguk ketika merasa yang dikatakannya berkenaan dengan apa yang sesungguhnya kupikirkan. Entahlah, aku sendiri tak mengerti apa yang kupikirkan. Kurasa obrolan kami begitu sepihak karena ia hanya bertanya dan diriku hanya mengiyakan.

Kembali, ia tersenyum dingin dan berkata padaku, "Kalau begitu kenapa kaulakukan?"

Aku tak menjawab. Mudah baginya untuk berkata demikian. Tidakkah ia mengerti kalau orang-orang sepertiku hanyalah seonggok boneka sosial yang mau tidak mau harus mengikuti keadaan agar eksistensinya ditanggapi? Tidakkah dia tahu betapa sulitnya jika hanya seorang diri?

Tidak—dia mungkin sungguh tidak tahu. Atau justru tidak mau tahu? Bukankah dia selalu terbiasa untuk menjadi seorang diri? Menjadi sesuatu yang keberadaannya tidak dirasai? Meski begitu, bukan berarti aku bisa dan ingin menjadi seperti dirinya! Aku butuh keberadaanku untuk disadari. Aku butuh posisi, dan untuk itulah aku harus berbuat baik pada semua orang di sekitarku. Bukankah seperti itu semua orang diajari? Doktrin tentang makhluk sosial—sesuatu yang sesungguhnya telah dianggap budaya yang lumrah—ini tidak akan pernah ada habisnya!

Namun, dengan tenangnya ia kembali bersuara. Seolah menanggapi semua pemikiran yang tak pernah kusuarakan di hadapannya, yang hanya sebatas terbesit dalam pikiranku saja. Aku tak lagi ingat apa yang ia katakan saat itu. Namun entah mengapa, sejak saat itu ada hal yang baru tertanam dalam hatiku, melekat dalam sanubariku.

Bahwa Todoroki-kun adalah seseorang yang begitu mengerti diriku.

Kami sering berbicara sejak saat itu. Di luar dugaanku, sesungguhnya Todoroki-kun adalah seseorang yang cukup menyenangkan. Satu hal yang paling kusenangi darinya adalah; ia selalu berada di pihakku, membenarkan segala keputusanku. Mendukungku bahkan tentang sesuatu yang aku sendiri meragukannya.

Aku tidak ingat entah sejak kapan, tetapi perlahan Todoroki-kun mulai menjadi sebuah eksistensi yang absolut untukku. Aku membutuhkannya, begitu membutuhkannya hingga aku sampai pada titik di mana aku tak membutuhkan apa pun selain dirinya! Selain Shouto Todoroki. Hal itu berlangsung hingga tahun terakhir waktu belajarku di sekolah.

Kemudian, di suatu waktu, hal itu terjadi. Sama seperti kali pertama Todoroki-kun berbicara denganku, hari itu beberapa teman sekelasku menghampiri dan meminta pekerjaan rumahku dengan wajah memelas. Wajah-wajah yang entah sejak kapan mulai membuatku muak dan semakin muak setiap kali melihatnya. Aku sungguh ingin memuntahkan sarapan pagiku ketika mendengar salah satu dari mereka mengatakan, "Aku tidak tahu lagi harus meminta ke mana. Tidak ada yang bisa mengerjakannya, kau 'kan pintar Midoriya?"

Lantas apa salahnya kalau pintar? Mereka hanya terlalu malas untuk menggunakan kepala mereka yang tak berisi itu! Namun, kembali aku memutuskan untuk menahan diri. Aku baru saja bergerak mengambil buku tugasku ketika kudengar Todoroki-kun bersuara dengan lantang.

"Kenapa kalian tidak mengerjakannya sendiri dan berhenti menyusahkan orang lain? Kalian memuakkan!"

Ini pertama kalinya Todoroki-kun berbicara pada orang selain aku. Kenyataan bahwa ia melakukannya untukku membuatku merasakan sebuah sensasi yang menyenangkan, memuaskan.

Namun, agaknya kalimat itu menyulut emosi anak-anak di sekitar kami. Sebagai pribadi-pribadi yang masih labil, anak-anak seperti kami mudah sekali tersulut emosinya sehingga pertengkaran pun tak terelakkan. Adu argumen antara Todoroki-kun dan teman-teman sekelasku menjadi semakin panas saja hingga pada puncaknya, Todoroki-kun mengambil sebuah pensil mekanik dari kotak pensilnya, lantas menikamkannya pada seorang anak laki-laki yang paling keras beradu mulut dengan kami.

Anak itu menggelepar di lantai, tampak menggelikan dengan mata terbelalak dan mulut yang memuntahkan darah. Suaranya tercekat sementara tangannya yang gemetar mencoba mencabut benda yang masih tersangkut di lehernya—di kerongkongannya—dan dia tidak berhasil.

Aku merasakan waktu berhenti selama beberapa saat, sebelum jantungku berdentum berkali-kali lebih cepat ketika suara pekikan orang-orang di kelas membuatku sadar pada apa yang terjadi. Panas-dingin yang mendadak menyerang membuat seluruh tubuhku melemah. Aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana ekspresi yang kubuat ketika aku menatap Todoroki-kun. Namun ia membalasku dengan senyum dinginnya, dengan kalimatnya yang tenang seperti biasa.

"Tenanglah, kau tidak bersalah," katanya.

Aku tahu ia tengah menegaskan bahwa meski aku berbeda dari teman-temanku, itu bukan masalah. Dan aku pun memutuskan, sebagaimana biasa aku menganggap Todoroki-kun sebagai sesuatu yang absolut.

Aku tahu aku tidak bersalah.

#

Pria di hadapanku menatapku selama beberapa saat, lantas ia kembali menatap lembaran-lembaran putih tempat aku menuliskan semua ceritaku. Ia menghela napas, jemarinya yang mulai berkerut karena usia yang tidak lagi belia bergerak pelan memijat pelipis. Aku tidak mengerti, akan tetapi tatapan pria ini membuatku merasa … tidak aman.

Ia bertanya dengan suaranya yang terdengar berwibawa. "Jadi, penyebab dari semua kasus ini adalah Todoroki-kun?"

Aku ragu bagaimana harus menanggapinya, tetapi di sebelahku, Todoroki-kun yang menggenggam tanganku dengan erat memberiku kekuatan. Sekali lagi ia menegaskan bahwa aku tidak bersalah. Aku menarik napas dalam, menjawab seadanya, bahwa benar Todoroki-lah yang bertanggungjawab atas segalanya. Kemudian lagi-lagi kudapati pria di hadapanku menghela napas.

"Dengar, Nak. Todoroki-kun, atau siapa pun yang kaumaksud dalam semua ceritamu itu … dia tidak pernah ada. Dia hanya ilusi yang kauciptakan karena lingkungan yang membuatmu merasa tertekan," katanya sembari mencorat-coret berkas entah apa. "Pengobatan dan terapi pemulihanmu harus dilakukan secepat mungkin."

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang pria itu katakan. Todoroki-kun jelas berada di sebelahku saat ini, dan aku melihat dengan jelas bagaimana ia tampak begitu kesal karena kalimat yang diucapkan pria berjas putih itu barusan. Dan lagi, tampaknya Todoroki-kun menyadari bahwa keberadaan pria ini sejak tadi membuatku merasa tidak nyaman.

Todoroki-kun melepaskan genggamannya dariku. Tangannya kini menggenggam sebuah gunting yang ia ambil dari atas meja dokter. Ia bergumam lirih, menatap tajam sosok di hadapan kami sementara bibirnya menyunggingkan seulas senyum dingin.

"Tenanglah, kau tidak bersalah."

Aku bungkam, menerima dalam diam.

Menerima bahwa aku berbeda dari semua orang.

Benar. Aku tidak bersalah.

 _ **End**_

* * *

 _ **Catatan penulis.**_

 _ **Ehheheh. Maapkan diriku yang bikin mereka jadi begini**_ **. (´•ω•｀)**

 _ **Somehow, ku selalu merasa lebih cocok nulis yang gelap-gelap begini daripada romansa yang fluffy. Ku ini ga ada bakat buat bikin yang manis-manis. Wkakakakak.**_

 _ **Latarnya mah sekolah biasa, gak ada hero, quirk segala macem, tapi sebenernya ini berasa ada bedanya gak sih? Asa kagak.**_ **(゜▽゜)**

 _ **Entah deh, tapi yang jelas, terima kasih sudah membaca~**_

 _ **Best regards, Sakyu.**_


End file.
